Contract
by N170017
Summary: Buffy arives at W&H just before the battle starts. She runs into a certain man who is ready to stop the fight... for a price. Characters: General mix mostly Buffy, Angel, and Spike. (check out jaja09's story)5th chapter posted
1. Prologue

Here is yet another alternative ending for the series. I thought this up a while ago and just recently got to write it up. There is a lot of room for change although I have a good idea about what will be coming up next. Please R&R to tell me if I should bother. 170017  
  
(By the way this is told so far in first person with Buffy as the main character. I think that I might switch that to someone else in the next chapter though. What do you think?)  
  
I walked into the W&H building ready for a fight. Truthfully I had expected more of a welcoming committee when I got here but surprisingly there were no demons, allies or bad guys of any kind. Where were they? Was I too late? This was a world I had never imagined. Not a world like the always-buzzing city of LA I recalled. I had lived here for most of my life before coming to Sunnydale and it had never been so silent. I felt so sad at the utter muteness of it.  
  
Walking in I noticed the caved in ceiling and walls. What had happened here? Where were the workers? I know that there should be somebody here... How late was I really?  
  
I strode up the collapsing stairs upwards but there wasn't anyone there either. As I scanned the room I suddenly realized that I was wrong. There was someone here. Only they weren't alive.  
  
But that still meant that I could figure a little bit about what had happened? Looking down at the man I felt very sorry for him. What had he had to go through? Had he been in pain? I reached down slowly and checked his pulse. No, there wasn't one but I think I knew that before I had bent down to check. I looked at my fingers to find blood. I was revolted by it and wiped the blood on the man's coat as fast as I could. I don't think I've ever felt that way about a body before. Usually they are just things that are there; their blood can't hurt you. This time though I felt like It was the most disrespectful thing I had ever done. Somehow this time it all felt different.  
  
The body sputtered. It mumbled awake as I watched. What was happening? I know he wasn't alive, he wasn't breathing. His eyes sprung open gapping at mine. He rose quickly as if propelled forward on a string. "How- you were... dead?" I voiced looking straight into his eyes. He had a very business all the time look. Most likely a lawyer or something like that. Why was he the only one here though?  
  
"Buffy Summers?" He asked although I have the feeling he already knew. I didn't nod but he continued on, "It takes more than that to kill someone like me." He smirked as he stood watching my further shocked state. I stepped back, now at the entrance to the stairs. Why was I so afraid of this- this man? He didn't seem at all alarmed at my response. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He glanced down the stairs and feeling as if he would gladly push me I stepped aside. "That's good. Don't look so worried. Haven't you ever a dead guy before?" He asked sarcastically, "I think you dated a couple." He sneered at me and all I wanted to do was punch him. Why had I been so silly before? He couldn't hurt me. It was only my imagination pulling me into thinking the worst. Maybe he wasn't so bad. But how had he known about who I had dated? Who was he? Why was he here? I desperately searched his eyes but they didn't help me at all.  
  
-------  
  
(a bit later)  
  
Time had passed so quickly, with us standing there. It had seemed all so fast but now looking at him I know that isn't true. Neither of us had moved but somehow you could sense the time change. He still had that same smirk on his face and now I knew that something was really wrong. Why wasn't I doing anything? Why didn't I ask him what had happened? Why was this man not doing anything? I had to leave find Angel, his gang whoever. They could fill me in. If they were alive that was.  
  
The man still staring at me decided that he couldn't keep this up anymore and slowly moved a step closer. I didn't react as he moved another. He opened his mouth and pronounced the first words that had been spoken in a while, "You know you should've been out there helping."  
  
I looked at him strangely as he pointed out the window that now was hardly one at all. The shattered glass was around the floor as I peeked out, fast as to not leave this man without guard. I looked back seeing what he must have been implying. There were demons everywhere and not only them but dragons and other creatures. The scene reminded me of the day I had fought Glory. The creatures were the same only in a new city. I was even in about the same viewing range as then. Above the city watching not fighting them as I thought I should be. As I needed to be. Back then I hadn't entered the fight trying to save Dawn; it had happened so long ago though. Now I was faced with them all over again and I was already too late. I turned back to the man who was watching the city as well.  
  
"You know they're out there fighting," he told me. Angel and his gang I guessed he meant. Who else would he have meat? Where else would they be? "They're going to fail," he paused, "The world is doomed." He snickered softly. I don't think he wanted me to hear his cruelty but I did.  
  
"I should..." I started but he cut me off.  
  
"You can't, there's nothing you can do, well nothing except..." He said trailing off. I looked into his eyes again knowing that whatever he had in mind would not be easy nor would It be any fun. "By the way my names Hamilton. I think we have some business to do." He laughed again and I glanced out the window. I could hear the sounds of the fight below. Not fighting Angel and his gang. Wherever they were but the sounds of the creatures fighting themselves while causing more destruction to the city.  
  
Okay that was it. Thank you for reading! 170017 


	2. Sign Right Here

I actually posted something. Hurray! I didn't think I would have the time for it but I did. This chapter might be a bit confusing but all you really need to know is that after the ------- means that someone else's point of view is written below. I only did Buffy's thoughts as first person though. 170017  
  
"Sign right here Ms. Summers" Hamilton says to me directing my glance downwards at the spot where he wants me to sign. Is this right? Should I really do this? Will this help? Of course it will but is it going to hurt more in the end? This is a trap. I know that, he knows that, but Angel and his allies will die if I don't. Not only them but everyone. This isn't just a battle... it's an apocalypse. I hold the pen tightly between my fingers. It slowly descends hitting the page with a silent tick. I move my pen as I create the name that I have known my entire life to be mine (Buffy Summers). I look back up locking my eyes with his. He smiles, looking truly pleased, "Rightieo well now that that's all settled I'll be leaving you. Well for now anyway." Hamilton backs up a few steps boring into me, but then turns and proceeds out of the building. I watch him until the stairs and then turn back towards the window.  
  
I look down and search for any fighting or demonic activity. None! I think I did it. I hope I did. But what have I done in return? Could this all have been prevented? Will this mess up something more than just myself? Yes, I know it will; not only me but also everyone that I've ever truly been close to. My friends, romantic interests and most importantly my sister. This would be very hard on her, and I wouldn't even be able to help her through it. I was her only real family left and now as they all had, I had left her. My eyes tear up as I tare my eyes away from the streets.  
  
-------  
  
Angel was in the middle of a fight, as the demon he had been taking on became non-corporeal. It's body looked whole so Angel swung his fist at it but it went right through as the demon further dissolved. It disappeared entirely leaving Angel quite confused. He turned around looking for another to take this ones place but found the streets oddly disserted. He walked back to the alley that Gunn; Illyria, Spike and him had begun in and looked for his other companions. If they were alive they would end up here eventually.  
  
------  
  
(Buffy's perspective again)  
  
I run. Not to any place but just away. I need to escape. I need somewhere to go. Where? I don't know. I can't leave for Rome and I don't know anyone here. Well that's not true I know my father. Although I couldn't go to him... if I were to see him and he just happened to talk to Dawn, this plan would all go badly. Very, very badly. I hurtle down the stairs that Hamilton had just crossed, bawling now and feeling desperate. I keep going as I leave the W&H building that I had just sold everything to.  
  
This was the exact reason I didn't trust Angel and his gang to work here. I knew that they couldn't control everything that they did here. I knew it, I just should have told them before. Before what, I asked my sub- conscience? Before Illyria came? Before Gunn was sent into a hell dimension or whatever they called it? Before I heard about that stupid cult thing that would ultimately be Angel's downfall? I caused all this just as much as W&H. I could have phoned. I could have tried to help. But that was the reason I was here now, helping. I was just too late for that.  
  
I find the street awakening as I run through it. People coming out of their houses to check their new LA. It's just the same as before except I think it's more mature. It's been through a lot in its life. It has seen so much. Even before it was named. I don't know where I'm running but my feet seem to. They move at a steady rhythm to somewhere that feels safe to them. Somewhere that they know will have care for them and that will listen to them. Well not really my feet but me.  
  
-------  
  
After a while the other three members who were left of Angel's gang came to the alley in a clump. Angel guessed that they were all fighting near each other helping out each other as best as they could.  
  
"What happened?" Gunn asked Angel searching his face for an answer. Hoping that the world was safe and that they could maybe, just maybe carry on. Live a true life; one filled with happiness and simple tasks. He knew that it wouldn't all work out but he would hope for it.  
  
"I have no idea, they just disappeared," Angel replied as he looked at Gunn. He was in bad condition. Blood was pouring out of some fresh wounds. He would need some medical care, and soon!  
  
"Well I have a pretty good idea that Wolfram and Hart are behind it," Spike stated. Who else, he thought?  
  
"At least we're all alright," Gunn added looking from one to the other. It seemed that he was in the worst shape.  
  
"Wolfram and Hart will have things planned for us. They know what we have done and won't just let us continue. If we want to get out of this alive we better leave. Is there any place where there would be more warriors or protectors?" asked Illyria steely. She had wanted to conduct more violent actions but now would have to suffer her inner troubles.  
  
Spike turned to Angel an idea planted on his thoughts. Angel understanding immediately nodded. "We should head to Rome," Spike suggested.  
  
-------  
  
(And again to Buffy's thought's)  
  
I think I knew on some level that I would always come back here. I look at the apartment building that now looms in front of me. Back to him, but I never knew that it would be right now. I hope that he can save me. Help me tell the people I love what has happened. I know he can't not really but the hope that I feel for this is enough to make me stop crying if only for a few seconds.  
  
Thank you for reading! 170017 


	3. Dreaming

Ok here is yet another new chapter on this story. The last part of it is from another one of my stories that I adapted so I hope it makes sense. I never posted the other one and I thought it might work here... Anyway I'm just happy I had some time to post anything so...  
  
Would he help me? Could I trust him? I used to be able to but... now? I didn't know. The question of the most importance though was if he was home. If he wasn't then all my wonders were pointless. Just please be home, I prayed. I walked up to door and pushed the intercom thing for his room, 172. "Hey," was his answer.  
  
I looked upwards at where I believed his room was and then decided to talk. My tears were stilled in my eyes as I mumbled my response, "Hey Pike?"  
  
I could almost feel his eyes searching for the face to match my voice. He didn't catch it yet, I could tell by the silence. He cleared his voice and answered, "Yes this is he."  
  
"Hey long time no speak," I said a sob breaking though. "It's um Buffy." I could almost see him smiling at the name. He remembered me and he should. I mean I had saved his life a few times. He pushed the button allowing me to pass. I bounded up the stairs and walked down the hall till I was right in front of Pike's door. I remember the last time I was here. I had been crying as I was now, but only because I would be moving and he would be staying. Now I had worse problems to deal with. I can't believe it took me eight years to come back here again, I wonder what his life has been like since I left. I extended my arm towards the door and knocked. I heard footsteps bumbling towards me. Then the door opened and there he stood just as he always had.  
  
"Is this a good time?" I asked tears falling down my cheeks. Maybe I never should have come? Maybe he was busy? What happened if he wasn't alone? I sniffled trying to keep my sobs inside. He looked at me seeing my tears nodded and held out his hand in a gesture to enter. He was alone I saw now. There was no need for me to have worried. Well about that anyway. I turned back to him and burst into sobs. I had been holding onto them for a while now but now they were loose. I had no choice but to yet them rage.  
  
I flung my arms around his neck as he stood there and held me. He knew I just needed to be held. We had been through a lot together. I remember him holding me when my first watcher had died. I remember how he just seemed to know that this is what I needed. "Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay," he tired his best to comfort my obvious troubles.  
  
We stood like that for a while until I finally let go. He stared into my eyes. "What happened? Are you okay? What are you doing here?" he questioned me not knowing what had happened. He didn't know what I had been through tonight, heck; he didn't know the worst of my life. He didn't know about me when I was in Sunnydale. He couldn't, I hadn't let him. I think I wanted him to be able to live without the troubles of, well me. I wasn't safe, I wasn't normal. Ha, I thought, wasn't that just what Angel had done to me? He had left me, it seemed so long ago and why? Just so that I could live a normal life. Yeah right!  
  
"I-I lost everything..." I began to look like I would start crying all over again. "I came to hel-p," I stumbled on my words knowing that any little thing I said could push me over. "I signed it all away. Everything. My life, myself."  
  
He looked confused. "What did you do?" concerned bellowing off of his question.  
  
"I-I went to Wolfram and Hart. I wanted to help... there was a, was a fight and I wanted to help. I didn't know I was too late. I couldn't. I could only do one thing. I needed to help... He was there and offered me... He offered me a way to help. I took it and I-I lost everything. My slayer powers... my friends, family, everything. All gone. They're all gone. I didn't really loose the people though. Not really but I can't, I can't go tell them what happened, I can't because I signed away that. I signed away my ability to tell them what happened, and I can't even go back to them. No, I can't because I signed away that as well. I can't live that life there with them because I'm not able to now!" I managed to tell Pike what had happened without entirely braking down again. He listened to me waiting for the story to come to a conclusion.  
  
"It's okay, It's okay don't worry," He told me as I slowly began to tear again.  
  
"I have no where to go," I stated crying full force again.  
  
"Don't worry, you don't need to worry, you can stay here," Pike told me watching as my face softened a bit and I hugged him again.  
  
"I can't do that, I'll impose too much on you. I've already. I've just been a pain. I told you all my troubles and you are just you. You listen; you help me by-by just listening. I couldn't wreck your life. I'm a mess," I told him secretly hoping that he'd keep me safe. With him I felt safe.  
  
"Don't be silly, come on Buffy you know it's nothing. I couldn't in my right mind just leave you all alone. We can talk about this more in the morning, you need some sleep," Pike replied leading me into a bedroom. He tucked me into bed and then left me alone. I fell asleep almost immediately to be plagued with a blackness that seemed to be horrible but to me was comforting.  
  
Standing in the dark I looked around feeling totally calm and secure. I didn't want to leave; I didn't want to go back... ever.  
  
"You know you have to return," A voice sounded throughout the empty space.  
  
"I don't think I can," I replied looking around for the person who had spoken to me. I finally caught the face of the person talking to me just a few feet away. It was Cordelia?  
  
"You can, your just afraid at what's waiting on the other side. Pain, sadness, misunderstanding and the outcome. Mostly though your scared that now you won't be excepted, what you are, what you've become..." Cordy stated looking at my weary expression. "You never knew that this would happen to you... you never wanted it, and now everything that has ever meant anything to you has been taken away"  
  
"When did you become so smart?" I asked looking at this new Cordelia that I had never really known. She used to be so hurtful now all she did was help. She helped me, she helped Angel, and she helped everything around her.  
  
"Right after I met you," Cordy mentioned and smiled. "You can start a new life. You can become a normal person..."  
  
I nodded knowing that she told me the truth, I'd have to leave this non- feeling; I'd have to go. "I don't mean to pry but when did y-," I asked fading off not wanting to say the word die.  
  
"Not too long ago," Cordy answered me in a carefree tone. It didn't bug her to be dead. It was the only way she could be and that was enough for her. I remember feeling like that or something like that.  
  
"I'm so sorry," I started looking down not wanting to stare into her bright eyes. A few seconds of silence passed, "Thank-you."  
  
"I've been getting that a lot lately," Cordy said catching my eyes. "Your welcome."  
  
I looked down at my hands and I knew I had to go. I had to enter my own world. Looking up to say goodbye I found Cordy smiling at me. She turned around left me alone.  
  
"Good bye," I whispered to the empty room. Then I closed my eyes and awoke. It was time to get on with my life. It was time to have a normal life!  
  
Thank you for reading! 170017 


	4. Rome

Hey sorry last chapter I forgot to mention who Pike was. I think that most people might recall him but then I could be wrong. Yeah he's from the movie. So I hope that clears that up. Anyway I was reading someone else's story a bit ago and came across him. I had forgotten about him and so I incorporated him into this story. This chapter is actually Angel's point of view for a change, and I'm not sure if I'll do that again. It was really weird to try to think like him. So yes anyway please tell me what you think and what should happen next.170017  
  
I walked off the plane with Spike, Gunn and Illyria following. Gunn had been to the hospital and was already healing. Illyria and Gunn were coming with Spike and me just in cause W&H had decided to take us down. We were stronger together than apart. Spike and I knew where Buffy, Dawn and Andrew were living so we had the advantage for finding them. I phoned a cab company and ordered one from the airport we were at. I was lucky that I knew Latin. I wasn't the only one it seemed. Illyria apparently knew all the human languages.  
  
I turned back to the gang, "It'll only be twenty minuets," I told them. I was really happy to be here. When Spike and I had left the last time we never got to talk to Buffy. I hadn't talked to her in what seemed like forever. I knew that she was involved with the immortal but I could get over that. I could make her see that she didn't need him. She needed me. We needed each other. She's happy though, the back of my mind told me. She's really happy here, with him. Oh, I hated that. I knew I shouldn't, I should be happy that she was moving on but I couldn't. She couldn't love someone like him. But did I really have the choice? I knew I didn't and it wasn't like Buffy always did what others wanted her to do.  
  
Spike would have to tell her he was alive though. Which could get very entertaining. I guess there was something to look forward to. Maybe Buffy already knew that he was alive though... Andrew had found out about Spike, and as far as I know of him, I don't think that it could still be a secret. Though maybe I'm wrong he seemed like he could keep that away from Buffy and Dawn when Spike and I had come the last time. He seemed so confident. I remember the first time I had ever met him. He was silly and weird, a total nerd. Then he might have spilt the juicy details but now... Well that was still up for discussion.  
  
Spike, Gunn and I sat down to wait on an outside beach while Illyria paced around. She was still upset about Wesley. Hey I was still upset but there were greater things on my mind.  
  
"Cabs here," Gunn announced to us as a bright yellow vehicle pulled to a stop only feet away.  
  
We all walked to it while Gunn and Illyria directed themselves towards the back. Spike never wanting to follow the crowd decided to head to the passenger side. I wanted to argue that I should get to sit there but I decided it wasn't worth it and squished into the back. Whatever, we could fight later and on more important things. Namely a girl that I love and he has an obsession with. I'll never admit that he loves her, the back of my mind yelled at me. There was no chance of that and there was even a slighter chance that I would ever say that she could or did love him back.  
  
I told the driver where to go in Latin and then closed the door behind me. We drove in silence as we made our way to the apartment. No one knew what to say. When I looked over at Gunn, I saw that he was staring at Illyria. He would probably be thinking about Fred and what he had done to her. Illyria didn't seem to notice, as she herself was most likely thinking about Wesley. She knew what had happened to him and I doubted that she would ever tell the details. Turning my head forward I watched as Spike excitedly looked out the window, at all the sites. He seemed to be trying to capture Rome's beauty in his mind. He had done the same thing when we had come before.  
  
The cab driver stopped at the apartment and the others filed out as I paid the amount. Good thing I had my wallet with me. It seemed strange to have it with me though; I hardly ever carried it. Maybe this was fate telling me that we were supposed to be here. No, I doubt that, it was just a coincidence. I got out and joined the others as we walked towards the building. "You know what," Spike said aloud, "Me and Angel should do this alone. You guys can just wait out here. It shouldn't take too long."  
  
I looked at Gunn as he nodded and then at Illyria who didn't seem to care. I shrugged as we entered the building on our way to Buffy's home. We had only up the stairs to go and then we would have to face her. "You think she'll be mad at me?" Spike asked me as we reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it depends on her day. You know Buffy can get mad at the weirdest things. Then again you did keep it from her for about a year so..." I told Spike worrying myself about her reaction. What would everyone's reactions be? We would be showing up out of the blue asking for help. Would they help us? Maybe they really didn't trust us? So many things could go wrong.  
  
"True," Spike started, "But I mean how can a bloke just say that he's back. I ain't as dead as you thought sweetheart. Sorry bout that and oh yea, been back for a while and didn't know how I'd break it to ya," Spike finished sarcastically.  
  
This would be quite interesting. "Well we're here. Guess we'll find out," I told Spike standing right in front of the door.  
  
Spike reached in front of me and knocked. "Guess we will," he mumbled back.  
  
The door opened slowly as none other than Andrew answered. It seems like he's always in Buffy's place when we try to see her. Behind him stood Dawn looking like she was about to head out. Her mouth dropped at the sight of us. Mostly Spike though, he was supposed to be dead after all. Spike looked at Dawn, a sorry expression sketched onto his features. I think he and her had a really good relationship or something. They seemed to just get each other. Dawn walked out from behind Andrew to stand beside him. She smiled at Spike," Spike! What are you doing here? You were well... dead."  
  
"Um well we've been in a lot of trouble these last days, mind if we come in?" Spike asked her. She nodded. We walked in as they moved aside.  
  
"How did you guys just walk in like that? Don't you like need to be invited or something?" Dawn questioned, obviously Andrew hadn't spilt the beans quite yet. Dawn knew that a nod couldn't just invite a vampire in.  
  
"Andrew invited us in the last time we were here," I stated as she scrunched her face up confused. "It's not really important," I added.  
  
"Is Buffy here?" Spike cut in looking around a bit expectantly. She didn't seem to be here. Where was she? Was she with him, the immortal? Oh god I hope she's not.  
  
Andrew looked a bit squeamish at that and then coughed and said, "Actually she um headed out to um LA."  
  
"WHAT!" Spike and I shouted back. Why was she there? Was she in trouble? Was she caught in the fight? Was she okay? We looked at him waiting for him to continue.  
  
"Um we don't really know why, but um since you guys are here and all we're guessing you didn't by any chance happen to run into her," Andrew turned to Dawn as if asking her for help.  
  
"She said she had some stuff she needed to work through there. We thought It was like personal and all but, now? I'm not so sure," Dawn added and looked at me. She thought Buffy was there to talk to me? Why would she do that? What happened here? Questions popped into my head but none of them came out. "What happened in LA" Dawn asked.  
  
"There was another apocalypse... that was stopped as you obviously can see," Spike told Dawn. Dawn looked worried at this so Spike added; "We didn't see Buffy anytime there though. I bet she's okay nibblet, you don't need to worry."  
  
I looked at this gang of people but only thought about Buffy. Where had she gotten? Would she be back? "Um you mind if we stay the night... or day as it happens to be?" I asked, looking across the room I had just noticed that behind the blinds it was getting quite light out. Spike and I wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.  
  
Dawn nodded. "Hey Angel don't forget about Gunn and Illyria out there," Spike said turning to me. I had forgotten about them it was true but it wasn't like I would tell spike that.  
  
"Andrew you mind going to get them, it's a little too light to venture out?" I asked Andrew. He didn't answer as he headed out the door. Guess that was a yes.  
  
"Buffy will be back," Dawn said really only to herself, "She's okay and she'll be back. We just need to wait for her."  
  
I hope she's okay. I hope she's back here soon. I could try to comfort myself as well. Dawn wasn't the only one worried. I looked over at Spike who seemed to be thinking something along the same lines.  
  
Thanks for reading! 170017 


	5. Home, Job and School

Well here it is yet another chapter. I never thought I would have this much posted so soon but here it is. I wanted to thank Imzadi, litchick08 and Grace for their reviews. It means a lot that you took the time and reviewed. I'm back to Buffy's point of view. In this chapter I wanted to start to re-build Buffy's life. So that's all I have to say. 170017  
  
"Well you know what I think?" Pike said to me, "I think that that's a great idea. You can be just like any American girl. Hey you can go to college and get a job and all that stuff."  
  
"Yeah," I replied, "I could but I need a place to stay first," I looked up at Pike. We were sitting at his kitchen table across from each other. He had made eggs, which were now just empty plates under our noses. I couldn't stay in the past anymore. I needed to move on and that dream with Cordelia told me that. She was right after all. At least I think it was a dream...  
  
Pike smiled at me staring back, "Hey Buffy you should just live with me," I looked apprehensive at this so Pike added, "It's gonna be too expensive to just get one on your own and I've been looking to get a roommate. I have two bedrooms here after all." It was true that he had more than enough room here to cover me but I couldn't just break into his life and take everything. It was a really nice place though. Two bedrooms, a bathroom, living room and kitchen and all fairly big. It must cost a lot. I would need to pay half and I doubted that I could manage that.  
  
"It only looks expensive Buff," Pike told me watching me as I looked around. "I can help you out on the rent and all, until you get a job."  
  
I looked back to him feeling a bit better. If I had the time to get a job I could most likely save enough money to help out with the rent. "You know what, I think it's a deal." I smiled for the first time in at least a week. My life was starting to work out. Pike laughed easily. I hope he didn't have anything between the two of us planned. No, Pike would have thousands of girls lined up. He wouldn't think of me like that, not now. I looked into his eyes and laughed a subtle laugh back. "Now I need to find a job," I stated.  
  
Pike turned around and grabbed a piece of paper behind his back. He pushed it in front of me, all the time smiling, "I actually can help with that. Friend of mine was just telling me that his dad just bought this bakery. They're opening a week from yesterday and need workers. All you really need to do is work the cash register. Sometimes do a little waitressing. They sell just you know baked goods and some kind of coffee." I looked down at the number that was written on the paper. It was an address and a phone number. "The pays good. Not great or anything but it's enough for half the rent here, and extra."  
  
I think this could be good. This job sounded perfect. I had done register work in Sunnydale and even waitress work here in LA. I knew all the things that I needed to, for this job. "So what do I do, call?" I asked Pike.  
  
"Yeah you can just phone this number," Pike said pointing down at the paper.  
  
-------  
  
"I got the job!" I yelled excitedly at Pike. He got up from the couch he was seated at and hugged me.  
  
"Hey that's great. When do you start?" Pike asked me.  
  
"In two days," I replied and laughed, "They loved my résumé. They said it was exactly what they were looking for." My life was starting to work out for the better. Now all I needed was to work on getting the school thing settled.  
  
-------  
  
(Next day)  
  
I opened the apartment door to find Pike sitting in the kitchen wolfing down a chicken leg. I laughed and then looked down at the information I had gotten from the college here. It was a great school and I had the grades to even get in but there was still the money problem. I wished that I could go but there wasn't even the slightest chance that it would work. I looked a bit deflated as Pike looked up.  
  
"Hey Buff, what's up?" Pike always knew when I had something on my mind, "What are those papers all about?" and he always knew what was getting me down.  
  
"Well I went to the college to get some information but it turns out that there is no way I can afford it." I showed him the price and he winced. I knew it was high but I didn't think it was that bad. Then there are books and all that stuff. There was no way that this could work out. "Yeah I know it's harsh."  
  
"Well you know it's not that bad," Pike said trying to make me feel better but I only snorted. "Well you still have the summer to earn the money. If worst comes to worst you can always go there next year."  
  
I sighed. I wouldn't even have enough money next year. The school thing was always so hard for me to do. "I guess."  
  
-------  
  
I walked to the door and locked it. Closing time. Today was the eighth day I had been working and it was a great job. I worked at a place called BikaBacker. Great coffee and yummy baked goods. It was a perfect place to grab a coffee with friends but it reminded me of the coffee shop in Sunnydale. I used to love that place. Me, Will and Zander would always stop there for a cup of coffee. Well not Willow, if she ever drank coffee she went into hyper mode. That was a scary thought, I chuckled. That's too depressing to think about now. I missed them all so much. I hadn't even talked to Willow and Zander in person since we parted ways last year. I wanted to see them so bad.  
  
I turned the open sign to closed and went out the back entrance. Well today was an exhausting day and when I got home I would be taking a bath. That would make me feel better. I walked out of the back alley and through the park that was the way home. "BUFFY," I heard from behind me. Oh god no. Who was it? Please let it be Pike, I prayed. There was no escaping I thought as I slowly turned around. It was my dad? What was he doing out here? LA was huge; it was my bad luck to run into him. "Hey Buffy," He said running up to me. Oh great now Dawn would find out where I was and everything would just go to crumbs. I was just starting to put a life together.  
  
"Hey dad," I said. Why oh why had I gone through the park? Why didn't I go around? Sure it was another hour but it would have kept me away from my dear old dad. I never saw him. I think the last time was mom's funeral. I didn't even think he would come then. Didn't even call before coming. I guess he got our message or something last minuet. He only stayed for a little, didn't even talk to Dawnie and me. I really wanted to talk to him then. Sure I had called him once last year telling him that we had moved to Rome, are address and all that. He still paid child support.  
  
"Hello, What are you doing in LA?" he asked I bet he didn't even care that I was here. I guess he hadn't even heard from Dawn that I was missing. I think that if he did he would have been a little more police chef. Questions, questions and yet more questions.  
  
"Um I'm um," I wasn't going to lie but I wasn't going to tell the truth exactly anyway, "Living here." Well that was enough information he needed.  
  
"Well I'm glad we ran into each other I was actually just about to call you in Rome. Is it only you here or Dawn as well?" he asked. Not another question.  
  
But I wasn't going to lie. That could just cause more questions. If the child support money started to come here to me instead of to Rome they would have to phone and everything would unravel for me. "Um no Dawn is still in Rome. She's okay you know. Staying with a um friend."  
  
"That's great," He replied I bet he didn't even care. "Well I wanted to phone you about school actually."  
  
What? Why would he phone me about school?  
  
"Well you know that the school year doesn't start for a while now but I really want you to go," he stated. Why did he have to say that? It cut me. I wished I could go. But no, no school for Buffy.  
  
"I can't dad. I have no where near enough money to go," I told him turning my glance away from him.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought," He started, "I wanted to talk to you about giving you some money for school," he finished. What? Why would he do that? He didn't have enough money to do that.  
  
"Dad, you know you can't afford that," I told him.  
  
"Well I've been saving for school for Dawn and you and I thought since, well after all you've been through you would need it this year a lot. It's only enough for a year of school for you. Two semesters. But I was thinking that you might want it. You haven't had any time for it before. Last year was so busy and you had to take care of Dawn. I don't know if you're going but the offers up to you," My dad said watching me waiting for an answer.  
  
"Dad, I couldn't take that from you," I said.  
  
"This is the whole reason I've been saving. Are you trying to go to school this year?" I looked down, not wanting him to see how much I really wanted this money.  
  
"Yeah I've been trying to get b-," I said as he cut me off.  
  
"Then it's settled," my dad said. I smiled, turning towards him and hugging him. I never thought that I could get back to school. This brought so much hope to me. I was so happy. Now I'd only have to worry about the college accepting me.  
  
Well that was it thanks for reading! 170017 


	6. Meeting People

Yet another chapter. This one is mostly about the people who Buffy is meeting in LA. I wanted to create a real life for her there and wasn't really sure how to do it, so I just picked people that she might have run into there. Um and I also added the Lindsay character. I liked that idea, the first time I read it I was really dense and was like who? But then I figured it out so anyway thanks for the idea. I wasn't really sure how to put him in the story so I tried my best... And thanks for the Latin/Italian comment. I wasn't thinking when I wrote that. Thank you for all you who reviewed. Also this is Buffy's perspective again. 170017  
  
I walked into my Psychology classroom full of smiles. It was the first day of school and I had been to three other classes already today. I was very concerned about taking this course yet again but hey how many evil professors are there in one specific subject? I mean really, there can't be that many? I smiled as I sat by a very familiar guy. "Hey," I said to him extending my hand, "I'm Buffy."  
  
He smiled back and extended his hand grasping mine and giving it a shake, "Hey, names Connor." He seemed nice enough. Maybe we could be friends or something.  
  
"So have you taken this course before?" I asked him as I sat down. I grabbed my psychology book from my bag and flipped to the first page and then looked at the clock at the front of the room. Ten minuets to go before class.  
  
"Um I took it last year, same teacher and everything. She's really nice though, I'll bet you'll have a great time. I'm guessing your new," Connor seemed to be good at conversation.  
  
"Very perceptive of you. I actually took a course of it back where I used to live but I moved around a bit and now I'm trying my hand at it again," I replied. "Oh class is starting," I said as the teacher came in and started her lecture. I took notes during the class and later when it was over I headed out for my law class. I never thought about law before but when I was picking my classes in the summer Pike had mentioned how it looked interesting and I thought, hey why not.  
  
Walking into the new class I sat down in the front. The teacher was relatively young and was really hot. Oh god Buffy don't fall for a professor. That's just gross and bad, very bad. I watched him as he got his papers ready and begun the class.  
  
"Hello class, I'm going to be teaching you today, it's seems your real teacher caught a cold. Hmm first day of class and everything. Well my name is Lindsay McDonald but you guys can just call me Lindsay. I'm actually going to be the teacher's helper this year, so you'll be seeing a lot of me. Now..." The teacher droned on about the subject as I watched him, I'm sure that I knew him. Seems that has been happening a bunch lately.  
  
I didn't know why but today just seemed perfect. I had somewhere to live, school to go to and a job to get my money from. I think I was making friends as well. The bell rang and I left for my job. I smiled as I walked towards the bakery. I put my bag by the door and grabbed an apron. Then I proceeded to the register. "Hey Buffy," said Natalie the girl that worked the shift before me, "Your taking over?"  
  
I nodded and she walked into the back. There was a line with about four people waiting to pay that she left me so I go to work. "Two scones, mmm hh, yeah strawberry, blueberry muffins on sale today." It went on like that for the fist three people and then a girl that I swear I knew came up.  
  
"Can I get a expresso?" the girl asked looking down at her day planner, it looked like.  
  
"Sure," I said going over to the machine that poured the drink and making it for her. "That'll be a dollar fifty." She looked in her purse for a dollar. I watched her closely trying to figure out who she was. She looked up at me as she felt my eyes staring.  
  
"BUFFY?" she exclaimed, "Oh sorry Anne?" she said worried about her mistake that wasn't really one. She looked at me with curious eyes.  
  
"Anne," I exclaimed back finally figuring out who this girl was in front of me, "Yeah it's Buffy," I told her knowing that she wasn't really sure what to call me.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Anne asked as she handed me the dollar fifty.  
  
"Um well I've got to work, you mind talking in five, I'm off then?" I asked her. She nodded and went to sit down at an empty table. Today was getting better. Anne was my friend from, ages ago it seemed. She wasn't exactly a friend but I think we were on pretty good terms when I left LA on my way back to Sunnydale. I remember I gave her my middle name Anne as her new name and my crappy apartment that I had been keeping. I wonder what she had been doing since them...  
  
Five minuets later I went into the back and placed my apron on a hook and grabbed my bag. Then I walked back to the front and up to Anne. "So what have you been up to since we last spoke?" I asked her.  
  
"Well I got a job helping the kids on the streets," Anne explained to me. "I've been working there for a while other wise not too much else, what about you?"  
  
"Um well I went back to Sunnydale, as you know and then I ended up here to um fight something or other," I didn't want to tell Anne too much. I didn't really know what Hamilton might think about that. Sure, I had told Pike but I explained everything to him and me and Anne wouldn't get into that kind of discussion. "Well, now I'm back living here and going to school."  
  
"Really, that's great," Anne said smiling at me. "Hey you maybe want to go for drinks later this week. Like maybe Friday since you have class?" Anne questioned me.  
  
"Sure, that sounds great, I don't really know that many people here and I don't have work on Friday," I replied smiling. I was so happy to have found Anne in LA. I missed having a bunch of friends. Anne and I could be really good friends too.  
  
"Well I have to get going now," Anne said looking at the clock in the shop, "I have to wake up early to have a food drive." She smiled at me; "Hey it was really great running into you. My number's 122-3420, you can phone me there tomorrow at about seven o'clock if that's good with you, and then we can figure our plans out."  
  
"Sure that sounds good. I'll talk to you then," Anne walked out as I grabbed a page out of my bag and wrote her number down. Then I followed her lead and walked out the door heading home.  
  
-------  
  
"So how was your first day of class?" Pike asked me when I walked in.  
  
"It was great!" I exclaimed, "After class I met up with this girl I had met a few years ago. We talked for a bit, but now I've got to get working on my homework. I don't have too much though," I replied.  
  
"I'm glad that you had a good time," Pike told me, "Well I'm off to bed," he told me as he went off in the direction of his room. I walked in the opposite direction to the kitchen and started on the schoolwork. It felt so good to be doing to again.  
  
Thank you for reading! 170017 


End file.
